


After The Masquerade

by accio_spaceman



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: An introspective look at Beatrice’s inner monologue following Don Pedro’s proposal, and what her refusal may mean for her future.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing), Beatrice/Don Pedro (Much Ado About Nothing)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	After The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a “missing scene from a Shakespeare play” prompt in an English exam.

Beatrice ran from the garden, her thoughts still reeling from the shock of what had just occurred. Had that really just happened? How could the Prince of all of Italy see her as a potential bride? Her! Poor, orphaned, out-spoken her? She knew she was hardly the ideal, quiet, obedient, trophy-wife that a future king should surely be looking for.

How could she be? Unlike her cousin, she had no land for her husband to inherit, no title – barely even enough money for a dowry.

Yet, somehow, the Prince has seen her as an acceptable choice. He had even seemed genuine in his offer, despite her initial thought that he must have been joking.

Her heart twisted as she remembered the brief heart-broken expression that had crossed his face at her denial. It had been so quick that she doubted anyone else had seen it, but it’d been enough that she was sure it would haunt her whenever she looked at him.

Despite this, Don Pedro’s proposal and her mortifying response wasn’t the only thing causing her inner turmoil.

Having reached her private chambers, she sank down on the edge of her bed, knowing Hero would be celebrating her own engagement for hours yet.

No, the thing occupying the forefront of her mind was the thought that had caused her to reject Don Pedro, for he was certainly a nice enough man to have to endure for the rest of her life.

In the past, it had always been the fear of marriage and being owned by anyone that had driven her to refuse suitors, but this time, she was terrified to realise it was another thought that had driven those words from her mouth.

_“But you’re not Benedick.”_

The name spun around in her head, making her dizzy with the repetition of those three little syllables and the confusion they were currently inspiring in her.

Where had that treacherous thought even come from? He’d made it perfectly clear earlier that very evening exactly what he thought of her; “harpy” indeed. Not that either of them had even been secretive about their mutual loathing.

There had been a time, many years ago, when perhaps- but no. She cut that thought off before it could go any further. That was done with now. Behind them, in the past; she’d moved on!

But apparently not.

Raising a hand to her face, she was surprised to realise there were tears running down her cheeks. Swiping at them furiously, she berated herself for her lack of control. She’d been concealing these feelings behind her carefully constructed mask for years, so successful in her bluff that she’d managed to convince even herself – why were her walls suddenly crumbling?

She knew why of course. With Hero soon to be married, she’d be alone under her uncle’s rulership. With no ally against him and no daughters to distract him, he was sure to shift his attention onto her own lack of a husband.

Perhaps she would have done better to accept Don Pedro’s proposal, lest she be matched with an idiot? Her uncle was no doubt trying to soothe things over and accept on her behalf this very moment, and she could certainly do worse. The Prince did at least seem to genuinely enjoy her company.

But would she have been happy? She doubted it. How could she be when her heart belonged to another? No, she would be better to remain a maid then to burden someone else with her when she was unable to love them, no matter how much they cared for her. It would be unfair to both of them. She highly doubted Benedick would ever lower himself to marry an apparent “harpy”, so suffer in silence she would.

Heaving a sigh, she crawled under the covers, not bothering to undress, praying for sleep to relieve her of her inner turmoil.


End file.
